In the medical and allied health professions, glass ampoules are used to package single doses of sterile medications. Most often, these medications are administered orally or by injection.
The conventional glass ampoule has a cylindrical body and a substantially conical tip, the tip being joined to the body by a relatively-narrow neck. The narrowest portion of the neck is somewhat less in diameter than either the cylindrical body or the larger end of the conical tip adjacent to the neck.
Typically, an ampoule is opened by scoring the narrowest portion of the neck with an abrasive stone or a sharp file. The body is gripped by one hand, and the tip by the other hand. Holding the scored portion of the neck away from the eyes, the user snaps the tip off of the body.
While this method of opening glass ampoules is common practice, it is frought with shortcomings, particularly in the medical area.
A box of ampoules is usually packaged with a disposable abrasive stone intended for opening the ampoules when desired. Often, the stone is small, difficult to handle, dull, and easily misplaced. When a small stone is misplaced, valuable time may be lost to the detriment of those for whom the medication was intended. A dull stone or one which is difficult to handle will produce an inferior score on the neck of the ampoule. If the score is not satisfactory, small glass fragments may be ejected from around the neck during opening. Additionally, inadequate scoring may result in unusually sharp edges around the open neck of the ampoule.
Some users, to avoid cutting of the hands and fingers in opening ampoules will wrap the ampoule in a cloth, paper towel, or the like. While this may prevent injury, wrapping and unwrapping the ampoule is time consuming. Less than cautious handling during unwrapping will lead to dropped or spilled ampoules.
Some ampoules are provided with metal seals over the neck or tip. A special tool is required to remove this seal; and if one is not handy, time may be lost in finding another.
While apparently widespread, the conventional method and apparatus for opening ampoules is inconvenient, detracts from user safety, and is somewhat inappropriate in the health care environment.